


In Which Phil Kessel Gets Traded To Pittsburgh

by off_the_map



Series: In Which [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets traded to Pittsburgh, and the Pens love him, as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Bozie Is A Patriot And Phil Gets Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around mostly finished since the beginning of the season and I decided it was time to release it into the wild. Un-betaed, all errors and wandering commas are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> This is a sequel to a fic in which Phil hooks up with Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane at the 2015 All-Star game. This is mentioned once briefly in a conversation between Sid and Jonny but Kane does not appear in this fic at all.

“You should enjoy yourself in Pittsburg, everyone there is going to be so happy to have you,” Bozie says, all fake seriousness and over the top innuendo, but Phil can tell that he’s trying not to smile. 

“That sounded very sleazy,” Phil says, fake serious in return, but he can’t keep a straight face for long and ends up smiling at Bozie, he wasn’t trying very hard not to. 

He hadn’t been thrilled about the trade but it also hadn’t been much of a surprise. The writing was on the wall for all of them and he would have only been mildly shocked if they had burned down the ACC and started over from the ground up. But after a couple of weeks and everyone from Bozie to his new GM pointing out that on a team with Sidney Crosby he’s never going to be the guy the media wants to talk to, he’s more or less used to the idea. It’s still a minor miracle that Bozie can make him laugh about it though. 

“Sidney Crosby is looking forward to playing with you,” Bozie says, leaning into Phil’s side.

Phil puts an arm around Bozie’s waist and buries his grin against the side of Bozie’s neck. Even if ‘call me Sid, we’re teammates now’ who texted him more or less immediately after the news of the trade broke wasn’t interested in him in the way that Bozie was obviously hinting at, it was still pretty cool that the best player in the world seemed so excited to have him on their team.

“You should let him,” Bozie says, scratching his nails gently through the hair at the base of Phil’s skull. 

“Yeah?” Phil asks, pressing a kiss to the side of Bozie’s neck and then another, higher, just below Bozie’s ear. Even a hint of teeth here will leave Bozie shuddering in his arms and that is tempting, but they’re not quite done with the conversation so Phil refrains, lets his kisses stay soft, lets Bozie keep talking. 

“It’s _Sidney Crosby_. It’s practically my duty as a Canadian to offer him blowjobs by proxy.”

“Really?” Phil pulls back to look at him, Bozie is laughing but there’s enough of a blush high on his cheekbones that Phil thinks he means it more than a little bit.

“How patriotic,” Phil says, unsure if there actually is an appropriate way to respond to a statement like that and when Bozie breaks into giggles he decides that the rest of the conversation can wait. He interrupts Bozie’s laughter with a kiss and then crowds him gently back against the kitchen counter. He sets his teeth against the sensitive skin of Bozie’s neck and spends a long moment thoroughly derailing Bozie’s train of thought. When he pulls back, Bozie is panting, a little wide eyed, and getting hard against his hip, definitely not thinking about anyone but the two of them. 

Phil smiles, takes his hand, and leads him to bed. It’s two in the afternoon and light is streaming though the bedroom. It occurs to him that he’s not going to have many more chances like this before the season starts, before they’re in different countries. At least 8 months before another long lazy afternoon with nothing to do and nowhere to be. So he pushes Bozie down into the puddle of sunlight on their bed and takes his time, wrecks them both. 

Much later, after napping and showering and ordering takeout, he picks the conversation back up. 

“So Crosby,” Phil says, he’s long since given up arguing with Bozie about whether or not the entire NHL wants to sleep with him. He still thinks it’s unlikely but Bozie seems sure. He also seems to be right much of the time, which is slightly disconcerting. In any case, Bozie is the one who makes the rules. 

“Mmmm? Crosby?” Bozie asks.

“I’m supposed to give him a blowjob?” Phil offers. 

“Oh that,” Bozie grins, “Yeah you should.” 

“Anything else I should do in Pittsburgh?” Phil asks.

“Score,” Bozie says, and then at Phil unimpressed look continues “Have fun, with anyone you’d like but I get veto power.”

“Ok,” Phil agrees, he doesn’t think it’ll be something he really has to worry about much, but it’s good to have the expectations set.


	2. In Which Sidney Crosby Has Awkward Conversations With And About Phil Kessel

** Claude Giroux **

Their tentative worlds truce has not prepared him for Claude to drop down into the seat next to his at lunch and make a noise that very clearly instructs ‘ask me why I’m aggravated’ but he is the captain, and so he will try. 

“Is everything ok?” he asks cautiously. 

“Seguin,” Claude says, “I swear that kid does not stop talking.”

Claude turns to look very seriously at Sid. “And if I have to hear about Phil Kessel’s cock one more time, I’m going to shut him up with mine.”

And that is way, way beyond the reach of the Worlds truce or his duty as a captain. 

“Claude,” Sid uses his captain voice, makes eye contact, because this is a serious request. “Don’t ever tell me anything about your dick or where you plan to put it, ever, ever again.”

Claude smirks at him and gets back up, apparently the stricken look on Sid’s face is enough to put Claude in a better mood. He’s not sure if he can mark it as a point in the good captain category or not but as Claude walks away he decides to award the point and aggressively never think about Claude’s cock. 

** Tyler Seguin ** 

_Kessel is on your team :) you should totally hit that!_

Is the text that he gets from Tyler Seguin at quarter past midnight, two days after Phil is traded to the penguins. Which, What?  
He even types it into the phone before he understands what Tyler means and then hurriedly erases it. He remembers Worlds and he absolutely does not need any additional information or advice about having sex with Phil Kessel. 

He sets the phone down and stares at it for a long moment and then decides the best thing to do it to just leave it, don’t respond, don’t ask, and hope that Tyler doesn’t decide to start supplying any more information unprompted. 

It doesn’t actually work. He gets three more texts, the first is just general encouragement but the second has enough intimate detail that he reads it despite himself and then immediately deletes it, and the third, a long string of incomprehensible emoji’s, that he stares at baffled for several minutes before he deletes as well, just in case. 

** Phil **

The thing about Phil is that he’s a nice guy, funny, very low-key, a friendly smile and a completely acceptable work ethic. Sid knows that things had been bad between Phil and the Toronto media but he couldn’t help worry about it just a little bit.

With that concern out of the way however everything should be good, but he can’t help but think occasionally about Tyler Seguin’s very explicit suggestions and he increasingly catches himself looking at Phil and wondering. He doesn’t actually mean to bring it up though. But it happens like this. 

“I’ve heard so much about you…” he starts, intending to say something about being happy to get to know Phil in person and meaning ‘Seguin told me how you are in bed and I can’t stop thinking about it’ but the small smile on Phil face twists into something sour and unhappy, which was not what Sid wanted at all. 

“Mostly bad.” Phil says, and drops his gaze away from Sid’s looking almost like he’s bracing himself. 

Which is why Sid says, “Tyler Seguin was very enthusiastically complementary.”  
Phil relaxes all at once and laughs “He is enthusiastic yes. What did he say?” Phil asks, sounding interested. He doesn’t sound upset that Tyler has been saying the sorts of things that, if it were one of Sid’s hookups, he wouldn’t be very happy about them sharing.

“He said that you were very good at, ummm...” Sid trails off, blushing, what Tyler had said was that Phil had given him a blowjob that was like being struck by lightning and seeing god but he wasn’t going to repeat that. 

“Oh that?” Phil is teasing him a little bit, which Sid deserves because he’s the one that started this conversation, but on the other hand Phil is happy and smiling again so it’s worth a little discomfort.

“Yeah, that,” Sid says. 

“I am,” Phil says with no trace of self-deprecation, a solid fact, the sky is blue, Phil is good at blowjobs. Sid is not quite sure how he ended up in this cheerfully matter of fact conversation about oral sex but it’s turning him on a little bit and the middle of the gym surrounded by his team is really not the time or place for either the conversation or the arousal.

“I could show you, if you want.” Phil offers, which doesn’t help Sid at all.

“Could…?” Sid though maybe he had lost track of the conversation, he was pretty sure they were still talking about sex but it seemed unlikely that Phil was offering what it sounded like he was offering.

“I could suck you off?” Phil clarifies and apparently he _was_ offering what Sid thought he was offering. 

“Bozie, Tyler Bozak, said I should offer.” Phil says, adding substantially to Sid’s confusion. 

“What? Why?” Sid focuses on how hot his face is and tries not to think about how much this conversation is turning him on because this is so inappropriate in so many ways. 

“For Canada? Because I’d enjoy it? Team bonding?” Phil grins at him and shrugs, “If you want, the offer is open.” Phil shakes his head like he was almost as baffled by the direction that the conversation had gone as Sid “No, pressure,” he adds.

“Oh Ok,” Sid says and then faintly “thanks.” and then he flees. 

** Jonathan Toews **

“Hey Jonny.” Sid and Jonny don’t talk much during the season but it’s not unheard of for one of them to call. 

“Hey Sid,” Jonny says. 

“Umm I have a problem, sort of, I sort of have a problem, well I…” He trails off.

“What’s the problem?”

“Umm well Phil, Kessel, may have offered to blow me? Because Tyler Bozak told him he should? for Canada?” and Sid can hear himself sounding less and less sure as he goes on because really he’s been offered an astounding amount of oral sex in the name of Canada and he never knows quite how to feel about it. Also none of those offers had come from someone he knew, this offer had come with Phil’s little smile and the kind amused look in his eyes, like whatever Sid decided would be just fine. He’s never really wanted to take someone up on it before. 

“Phil offered you a blowjob, and you turned him down?” Jonny sounds… actually Sid’s not sure how Jonny sounds right now.

“He said, standing offer,” Sid offers faintly. 

There’s a long silence from the phone.

“What kind of advice do you want here?” Jonny asks him finally and Sid is getting suspicious, just a little bit, that maybe everyone else knows something he doesn’t.

“Jonny?”

“Ok look it was Kaner’s idea, but I don’t regret it at all, it was an amazing time, I mean Phil is just…” Jonny trails off sounding breathless. “My advice, you should take him up on it.”

“Oh...but what about Geno.”

“You _and_ Geno should take him up on it,” Jonny says. 

“Oh… umm thanks, I gotta go bye.” Sid hangs up in self-defense because apparently everyone in the whole world thinks having sex with Phil is a great idea. 

** Geno **

Sid absolutely does not know how to start this conversation, to be fair he’s been very unsure about all of the conversations that he’s had about Phil so far, but this one in particular. Geno has a tendency to be over-protective, a little bit possessive even, and Sid doesn’t want to cause problems on the team but he knows himself well enough to know that if he doesn’t at least talk to Geno about it, he’ll just worry at the idea endlessly and not be able to let it go.  
He tries to think of a good way to ease into the topic but he ends up blurting it out over dinner. He and Geno are eating pasta and chicken in comfortable silence and Sid sets his fork down and says, “Phil offered to umm…” and then he trails off. 

“Offer what?” Geno looks up at him. 

“Offered to give me a blowjob,” Sid says, and the tips of his ears are hot, closely followed by the rest of his face when Geno just nods and looks considering rather than angry. 

“I’m hear things,” He says. 

“Things about Phil,” Sid says, he’s not really asking, somehow everyone seems to have heard things about Phil.

“Yes,” Geno says, and then grins “You want? I’m watch.” 

“Really?” Sid says and then his brain stutters to a stop, apparently, taking Phil up on his offer is actually an option that he has. Now he just has to decide if it’s something that he really wants. But he likes Phil and he likes blowjobs and he is by this point desperately curious and if Geno would like it…

“I think I want to, but only if you want to, do you want to?” Sid asks. 

“Sid beautiful, always want to watch, can’t watch and do at same time,” Geno says and well, that’s decided then. 

** Phil Again **

Sid is saved from having to have another embarrassing conversation with Phil because Geno does it for him. Geno loops one long arm over Phil’s shoulder and leans into him. “I’m watch OK?” Geno says and Phil doesn’t ask him what he’s talking about just nods “Just watch?” he asks

“Yes,” Geno says putting more of his weight onto Phil, who seems comfortable there under Geno’s arm in a way that makes Sid happy in a team kind of way. Then Phil leans just enough that he can see Sid around Geno’s shoulders and smiles at him. He looks pleased, which makes Sid happy in a Sid kind of way and he thinks that everything is going to work out just fine. 

** Still Phil ** 

“That was a beautiful goal,” Phil says, pressed up against Sid’s back in a hug. It feels more intimate now in sweaty under armor than when Phil had done the same thing on the ice. Sid is feeling great from the win and he looks up to catch Geno’s eye across the locker room. It’s easy and not awkward at all to lean back into Phil’s arms and say “Come home with me?”

“Sounds great,” Phil says, and tightens his arms for a brief moment before surrendering Sid to the media and escaping to the showers. 

This is the Phil that Seguin is so enthusiastic over, this is the Phil that Jonny gets tongue-tied over and Sid is _impressed_ because following Phil’s lead is surprisingly easy. He sort of expected this to be at least a little awkward but the next thing that he knows he’s sitting at the end of his bed, still dressed in his suit and Geno is settled into an armchair pulled not quite close enough to the end of the bed for him to touch. Geno looks turned on already and Sid isn’t nervous at all.

Phil stands between Sid’s knees, cups his cheek with one warm hand, and tips Sid’s face up. Leans down and kisses him. 

Phil kisses like he has all the time in the world to enjoy Sid’s mouth. Sid sinks into it, doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until Phil pulls back, he brushes his thumb gently over Sid’s bottom lip. Sid blinks up at him. “Look Sid,” Phil says and looks over at Geno. 

Watching Sid get kissed is obviously working for Geno, He’s sitting a little bit forward, lips parted, intent on Sid’s mouth. 

Phil carefully untucks and unbuttons Sid’s shirt, leaves it hanging lose framing Sid’s chest and then leans in to kiss him again. 

It occurs to Sid that Phil is displaying him for Geno, and that… is really working for Sid. He had thought that Geno watching would be nice but mostly it would be for Geno, but apparently not. 

Phil sinks to his knees between Sid’s legs and runs his hands down Sid’s chest circling his nipples, replacing his fingers with his mouth when Sid gasps.  
Sid is so hard in his suit pants already just from some kissing and Geno watching him. Phil ducks down to press his face against Sid’s cock, the feeling muted though layers of fabric but Sid’s hips hitch up into the feeling anyway. Then Phil undoes Sid’s belt and urges his hips up off the bed enough to pull his pants and boxers off gently. 

Phil sits back on his heels and looks at Sid for a moment. 

“You’re gorgeous Sid,” Phil tells him and Geno makes a strangled sound of agreement. Sid’s dick twitches and his face flushes, he can’t help it, they’re both watching him and something about that is making it hard to breath, makes him almost desperate in a way he shouldn’t be when no one has even touched his dick yet. 

Geno has a hand pressed against the front of his pants which he is still wearing but do nothing to hide how hard he is. As Sid watches Geno’s hips twitch to press up into his hand. 

Phil leans in and licks a wet stripe up Sid’s cock then he looks over at Geno.

“Tell him, Geno,” Phil says, “Tell him how beautiful he is, I’m not going to be able to.”

Geno huffs a breathless laugh “Mouth full,” he says. 

Phil sinks down onto Sid’s cock, humming agreement. 

Sid loses himself almost immediately into the heat of Phil’s mouth, into Geno’s awed breathless praise that fractures into Russian as Geno gets his hand into his pants. It doesn’t matter, because whenever he manages to open his eyes, the way that Geno is watching him shoots heat through him until he’s trembling all over. 

He manages to untangle one hand from the comforter to brush a warning across the side of Phil’s face, but Phil just smiles around his cock and does something with his tongue that makes Sid’s vision sparkle around the edges and he comes and comes, Phil swallowing around him as Geno makes a noise that Sid has never heard from him before. Something so desperate and worshipful that it pulls another pulse of come out of Sid and he thinks that if he weren’t in the process of actually coming right now, it would be enough to get him hard again. 

Sid doesn’t black out or see god, but the world goes a little fuzzy and he slumps over onto the bed. He’s vaguely aware that Phil is getting up off of the floor but it doesn’t really register until Phil has climbed onto the bed beside him. He gently pulls Sid upright and slides in behind him so that he’s leaning back against Phil’s chest. 

“Look Sid,” Phil says softly into his hair, “look at Geno, look how hard he is for you, just from watching.”

He opens his eyes and drags his gaze over to Geno. 

Geno didn’t bother to do more than undo his fly and shove his pants down so he’s still mostly dressed. He’s jacking himself off, fast, his hips thrusting up to meet his hand. His other hand is clenched on the arm of the chair so hard his knuckles are white. He looks desperate Sid thinks, the hair on his forehead is damp with sweat and he’s panting but his eyes are still open, still focused on Sid like he can’t look away. 

“Geno,” Sid says and Geno groans, arches into his hand, breaking eye contact for the first time and comes hard enough that he collapses back into the chair afterwards shaking.

“Perfect Sid,” Phil says, and Sid leans a little more into his arms feeling hazy and warm and amazing. 

After another couple of minutes relaxed in Phil’s arms, watching Geno’s breathing slow, Sid notices that Phil is hard against the small of his back, though he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to do anything about it. Sid pulls out of his embrace just enough that he can turn and smile at him. Phil grins back at him flushed and a little bit breathless. 

“Can I?” Sid asks and then licks his lips, he knows exactly what he looks like when he does that and the way that Phil’s eyes drop immediately to his mouth is pretty gratifying. “Want to see if I’m as pretty giving a blowjob as I am getting one?” 

“Of course I do,” Phil says and then looks up at Geno.

“Yes,” Geno says sounding lazy and content and Phil lets Sid push him over onto the bed. 

** Tyler Seguin **

Tyler Seguin skates by him in warmups. “Have you hit that yet?” he asks casual and Sid absolutely does not get toung-tied and red because yes in fact he has. 

Tyler wheels back around “YOU DID!” He says looking delighted, then his gaze focuses on Phil over Sid’s shoulder.

“Hey, what time do you guys fly out?” Tyler asks. 

“Tomorrow early afternoon,” Sid tells him and Tyler grins. 

“Awesome.”

** Phil **

Phil shows up for the flight clutching a giant cup of coffee and looking suspiciously rumpled. 

“Very enthusiastic?” Sid asks when Phil walks by him in the airport lounge.

Phil breaks into a smile and nods, the movement showing just the hint of a bruise peeking out over his collar. 

“Very enthusiastic,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://map-less.tumblr.com/)


End file.
